Pedofil HunKai
by YuiKai
Summary: Sehun namja yang berumur 25 tahun jatuh cinta kepada anak yang berumur 14 tahun, yang seharusnya di anggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya bukannya kekasihnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? Apa kah Sehun akan mendapatkan restu dari kedua orang namja itu? atau akan kah Sehun melakukan segala macam cara untuk mendapatkan cintanya - HunKai - Summary yang aneh - -
1. Chapter 1

Pedofil

Title :Pedofil

Cast :Kim Jongin,Oh Sehun.

Suport Cast: Kim Joonmyun,Zhang Yixing, Park Chanyeol and All Member

Pairing : HunKai, SuLay, and Etc

Rated : T – M (No NC)

Genre : Sad, Drama, Romance, Angst(?)

Summary : Sehun namja yang berumur 25 tahun jatuh cinta kepada anak yang berumur 14 tahun, yang seharusnya di anggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya bukannya kekasihnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? Apa kah Sehun akan mendapatkan restu dari kedua orang namja itu? atau akan kah Sehun melakukan segala macam cara untuk mendapatkan cintanya - |HunKai| - Summary yang aneh -_-

Disclaimer : Semua pemain bukan milik Author, kecuali Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, dia milik Author dan cerita ini murni milik Author.

Warning : Shounen-ai, AR, Crack Pairing, Judul cerita tidak sama dengan isi cerita, tidak menarik dan juga banyak TYPO

a/n : ini adalah ff kelima yang saya post di sini, dan ini ff HunKai kedua saya, tapi kali ini saya hanya akan mempost prolognya saja dulu, setelah itu nanti akan saya post Chapter 1 secepat yang saya bisa.

RnR

-oo00oo-

Brug

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja menabrak anda"

'Manis'

"gwechanayo, tidak perlu merasa bersalah"

...

"Kau ingin kita pergi kencan kemana?"

"apa kita bisa pergi ke taman hiburan, aku ingin pergi kesana"

...

"apa kau gila, kenapa kau mempacari seorang anak sekolah, dan dia juga masih anak sekolah menegah pertama"

"aku sudah terlalu cinta dengannya, dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja"

...

"kau gak boleh bertemu dengannya lagi, appa tidak akan pernah mengizinkan namja sialan seperti dia untuk mendekatimu lagi"

"tapi aku mencintainya appa"

"TIDAK ADA KATA CINTA DALAM HUBUNGAN KALIAN, KAU BAHKAN LEBIH COCOK UNTUK MEMANGGILNYA AJUSHI DARI PADA HYUNG"

...

"APPA BUKA PINTUNYA"

"jangan ada yang coba coba untuk membuka pintu ini, atau kalian semua akan tau akibatnya"

"BUKA PINTUNYA APPA, AKU INGIN BERTEMU DIA"

"dan awasi terus kamar ini"

...

"abojie, aku mohon, restui hubungan kami berdua, aku benar benar mencintainya"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MERESTUI HUBUNGAN KALIAN BERDUA"

"tapi..."

"SEGERA USIR NAMJA INI DARIKU"

...

"aku sudah yakin akan terjadi seperti ini"

"aku akan membawanya pergi dari sini, dan kami akan menikah walaupun tanpa persetujuan dari orang tuanya"

...

"yeobo, bagaimana ini, anak kita hilang?"

"CEPAT CARI NAMJA SIALAN ITU DIA MEMBAWA ANAKKU PERGI"

...

"JANGAN SAKITI DIA, DIA TIDAK BERSALAH"

"mung...kin..k..kita...tidak akan... bersama...d..di..dunia ini,... tapi... k..kita... a..akan..bersama...di dunia yang abadi"

"ANDWEEEEE, JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU SENDIRI HYUNG"

...

"Changiya, buka pintunya, eomma membawakan sarapan untukmu"

"YEOBOOOO"

"apa yang terjadi"

_Dear Eomma dan Appa_

_Eomma, Appa mianhae, aku tidak sanggup untuk hidup tanpa hyung, aku melakukan ini karena aku sangat mencintainya._

_Eomma sama Appa jangan menangisa saat melihatku yang sudah tidak dalam ke adaan bernyawa lagi, karena ini sebagai tanda bahwa aku benar benar mencintainya dan akan selalu bersamanya sampai kapanpun._

_Aku mencintai Eomma dan Appa, mianhae karena sudah membuat eomma dan appa susah._

_Aku mencintai kalian,_

_Saranghae_

_Kim Jongin._

_..._

Inilah hasil prolog untuk ff yang akan datang.

Mungkin prolog nya aneh.

Tapi saya harap kalian bisa mengerti dari isi prolog ini.

Sekian dari saya.

Reviewnya di tunggu ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Pedofil

Title :Pedofil

Cast :Kim Jongin,Oh Sehun.

Suport Cast: Kim Joonmyun, Zhang Yixing, Huang ZiTao, Park Chanyeol, Wu YiFan, and All Member

Pairing : HunKai, SuLay, and Etc

Rated : T – M (No NC)

Genre : Sad, Drama, Romance, Angst(?)

Summary : Sehun namja yang berumur 25 tahun jatuh cinta kepada anak yang berumur 14 tahun, yang seharusnya di anggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya bukannya kekasihnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? Apa kah Sehun akan mendapatkan restu dari kedua orang namja itu? atau akan kah Sehun melakukan segala macam cara untuk mendapatkan cintanya - |HunKai| - Summary yang aneh -_-

Disclaimer : Semua pemain bukan milik Author, kecuali Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, dia milik Author dan cerita ini murni milik Author.

Warning : Shounen-ai, AR, Crack Pairing, Judul cerita tidak sama dengan isi cerita, tidak menarik dan juga banyak TYPO

a/n : ini adalah ff kelima yang saya post di sini, dan ini ff HunKai kedua saya, tapi kali ini saya hanya akan mempost prolognya saja dulu, setelah itu nanti akan saya post Chapter 1 secepat yang saya bisa.

RnR

-oo00oo-

Author POV

Pagi ini cukup cerah. Di sebuah rumah mewah miliki keluarga Kim terlihat sudah memulai kegiatan masing masing. Terlihat beberapa maid di rumah itu, tengah melakukan kegiatannya masing – masing. Ada yang menyiram bunga, ada yang menyapu halaman dan ada juga yang tengah bersih bersih di dalam rumah.

Tidak perlu heran, setiap tugas yang ada di rumah itu memiliki 2 atau tiga maid, karena jika hanya menggunakan satu maid, maka akan di jamin maid itu tidak akan sanggup karena memang rumah dari keluarga Kim ini sungguh besar serta mewah.

Seorang namja manis yang berstatus sebagai Nyonya besar, terlihat sedang memasak sarapan dengan di bantu oleh beberapa maid. Ya Ny. Kim tidak segan segan untuk turun tangan melakukan kegiatan rumah. Terkadang dia juga ikut membersihkan rumah miliknya bersama maid lain. Itu lah sebabnya para maid itu sangat senang bekerja di rumah itu.

Seorang namja tampan yang di kenal sebagai kepala keluarga di rumah itu, tengah turun menyusuri tangga rumahnya. Setelan jas berwana hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih serta celana yang senada dengan jas miliknya membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan. Jangan lupa dasi bergaris – garis hadiah dari anaknya saat ulang tahun masih terpatri dengan indah di bahunya tanpa terpasang sama sekali.

yang di kenal dengan nama Kim (Zhang) Yixing a.k.a Lay tengah mentata sarapan mereka di meja makan. Sang suami atau yang di kenal dengan nama Kim Joonmyun a.k.a Suho segera menghampiri sang istri tercintanya.

"pagi yeobo"kata Suho sambil mencium pipi sang istri. Itu sudah jadi pemandangan sehari – hari para maid yang ada di sana. Mereka berdua hanya melakukannya saat anak semata wayang mereka tidak ada, jika anak semata wayang mereka melihat maka dia akan bertanya tentang kegiatan orangtuanya tersebut.

"pagi Myunnie hyung"kata Lay dan membalik badannya menghadap Suho. Dia mulai memasangkan dasinya Suho. Itu sudah menjadi tugasnya sehari – hari karena dia tau, Suho tidak pandai memakai dasi dengan baik dan benar.

Suho yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap atas sambil bertanya kepada Lay. "kemana malaikat kecil kita?"tanya Suho. Lay yang saat ini masih fokus dengan dasinya Suho hanya menjawab seadaannya saja. "sebentar lagi dia juga turun" kata Lay.

"nah sudah selesai~"kata Lay yang sudah selesai memakaikan dasinya Suho. "gomawo Changi" kata Suho yang di balas dengan senyuman manis oleh Lay. Lay kembali dengan kegiatan awalnya mentata sarapan di atas meja sementara Suho berjalan menuju sofa yang biasa di gunakan untuk membaca koran. Itu sudah rutinitasnya di pagi hari.

Suho yang sedang fokus dengan korannya yang di temani dengan secangkir kopi terkaget saat mendengar suara malaikat kecilnya. "PAGI EOMMA, PAGI APPA"terdengar teriakkan dan malaikat kecilnya.

Malaikat kecilnya terlihat baru turun dari lantai dua. Dia segera berlari ke arah Suho, dan sebuah kecupan kecil di terima Suho di pipinya dari sang malaikat kecil. "pagi appa"kata malaikat kecilnya dengan ceria. Para maid yang melihat senyuman ceria dari Tuan mereka jadi ikut tersenyum.

Suho mengusak rambut sang malaikat kecil -yang bernama Kim Jongin atau yang biasa di kenal dengan Kai- dengan lembut. "pagi, malaikat kecil appa"kata Suho lembut. Kai sangat senang dengan appa nya yang memperlakukannya dengan baik dan juga lembut.

"bagaimana tidurmu, apa nyenyak?"tanya Suho kepada Kai. "hari ini aku tidur dengan nyenyak appa, aku juga bermimpi indah semalam"kata Kai dengan semangat. "benarkah, kamu mimpi apa sayang?"tanya Suho yang sekarang sudah melupakan kegiatan awalnya. Menurutnya Kai adalah segala, jika sudah bersama Kai maka semua kegiatan apa pun yang sedang di lakukannya segera di hentikan olehnya.

"itu rahasia appa"kata Kai dan segera berlari meninggalkan Suho yang tersenyum melihat tingkahnya itu menuju meja makan. Baginya kebahagiaan Kai dan Lay nomor satu untuknya.

"Myunnie hyung, kajja kita sarapan bersama, atau kalian nanti bisa terlambat" kata Lay yang berada di meja makan. "baiklah" kata Suho dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

Di sana sudah terlihat Kai dan Lay yang sudah duduk di bangku mereka masing masing. Suho pun segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kekuasaan dia sebagai kepala keluarga.

"ish appa ini, sungguh lama datangnya padahal Kai sudah lapar"kata Kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Suho tersenyum dan kembali mengusak rambut anaknya. "mianhae, appa janji tidak akan ulangi lagi"kata Suho dan segera mendapatkan anggukkan mantab dari Kai.

"kajja kita makan, Kai sudah lapar"kata Kai semangat. Lay dan Suho pun tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakkan akan mereka. Kai juga masih berumur 14 tahun, dan sekarang dia masih duduk di kelas 2 di sekolah Shining Junior High School.

"sini, biar eomma ambil sarapan untuk Kai"kata Lay dan segera mengambil piring milik Kai. Kai pun menunggu eommanya yang sedang mengambilkan sarapannya. Kali ini sarapan mereka hanya nasi goreng dengan di temani telur gulung. Sarapan yang sederhana tapi terasa sempurna karena mereka bisa makan bersama.

Lay memberikan piring yang sudah berisi nasi goreng dan telur gulung itu kepada Kai."gomawo eomma"kata Kai, "sama sama baby" jawab Lay dengan lembut. Dia pun mulai menggambil sarapan untuk Suho. Dan acara sarapan pun di mulai, dengan sesekali mereka akan bercerita satu sama yang lain.

* * *

"Eomma Palliwa, nanti Kai terlambat sekolah"teriakkan Kai terdengar sampai ke dalam rumahnya. Padahal saat ini dia sedang berada di halaman rumahnya menunggu sang eomma supaya mengantarnya ke sekolah.

"sabarlah baby"kata Lay yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya bersama dengan Suho. Lay sedikit membersihkan jas yang di pakai oleh Suho supaya lebih rapi. "sekarang sudah rapi" kata Lay, Suho tersenyum senang karena istrinya yang sangat perhatian. "gomawo, sebaiknya kau antarlah Kai, nanti dia bisa terlambat" kata Suho dan di angguki oleh Lay.

"kami pergi duluan, Myunnie hyung"kata Lay. "nde, bilang pada Moon Ajushi untuk membawa mobilnya pelan pelan"kata Suho memberitau Lay. "nde hyungie, akan aku sampai kan nanti, annyeong" kata Lay dan segera pergi ke arah mobil yang akan mereka pakai saat ini.

"kajja kita pergi sekarang"kata Lay dan membawa masuk Kai ke dalam mobil. "appa kami pergi dulu, annyeong"kata Kai yang sudah berada di dalam mobil dan Suho pun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kai.

* * *

Saat di perjalanan, Kai bercerita tentang segala aktivitas yang di lakukan di sekolah sampai semua teman temannya di sekolah pun di ceritakan oleh Kai. Lay yang mendengar cerita Kai hanya tersenyum karena dia merasa kalau anaknya itu sangat cerewet dan sangat lucu saat sedang bercerita. Bahkan supir yang membawa mereka pergi saat ini pun ikut tersenyum saat mendengar Kai yang bercerita dengan begitu semangat.

"oh ya eomma"kata Kai sambil menghadap Lay. Lay pun mengelus kepala Kai dengan lembut. "nde baby, waeyo?"tanya Lay kepada Kai. "bolehkah hari ini aku pulang sendiri dengan menggunkan bus?" tanya Kai kepada eommanya. Lay sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar perkataan Kai. "kenapa kau ingin pulang menggunakan bus baby? Moon ajushi kan bisa menjemputmu?"ujar Lay.

"eomma aku sudah besar, sebentar lagi aku akan SMA, aku hanya ingin mencoba mandiri eomma, boleh ya eomma, boleh ya?"kata Kai sambil menunjukkan aegyonya kepada Lay. "baiklah, eomma izinkan kamu pulang dengan menggunakan bus, tapi kalau kamu pulang malam, maka eomma akan menyuruh Moon ajushi untuk menjemputmu, arra" kata Lay. "arraso eomma"kata Kai semangat. "bagus, sekarang bersiap – siaplah, sebentar lagi kamu sampai di sekolah baby"kata Lay dan Kai menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

Tidak lama dari itu, Kai pun sampai di sekolahnya. Moon ajushi segera turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Kai. "eomma, aku sekolah dulu ya, annyeong"kata Kai sambil mencium pipi eommanya. "nde, nanti pulang sekolah hati hati nde"kata Lay menasihati anaknya. "nde eomma"kata Kai dan segera pergi meninggalkan eommanya menuju sekolahnya. Lay yang melihat Kai mulai menjauh dari mobil pun tersenyum. "kajja Ajushi kita pergi ke restoran sekarang"kata Lay. "nde, Ny Kim"kata Moon Ajushi dan mereka segera pergi menuju restoran milik Keluarga Kim.

* * *

Kai saat ini sedang berjalan di lorong sekolahnya. Sesekali dia akan membalas sapaan dari teman temannya. Seluruh siswa siswi di sekolah itu sudah mengenal Kai. Kai orangnya baik, tidak sombong, pintar, mudah bergaul dengan siapa pun dan dia juga salah satuh siswa yang orang tua nya penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolahnya.

Dia masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan langsung di sambut oleh teman – teman sekelasnya yang yeoja. Banyak siswi yang mengincar Kai untuk di jadikan sebagai namjachingu olehnya, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mendapatkan Kai, karena Kai sendiri meminta mereka untuk berteman saja, dan tidak ada hubungan spesial apa pun.

"Kai-ie, bagaimana tidurmu malam ini?"

"bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Pertanyaan yang selalu di tanya oleh teman temannya satu kelas kepadanya. Kai hanya bisa membalas mereka dengan senyuman. Bahkan dia belum meletakkan tasnya ke bangku sekali pun.

"Ya, Ya, apa yang kalian lakukan kepada Kai? pergilah"kata salah satu sahabat Kai yang baru saja datang. "aish, kau mengganggu saja Tao oppa"kata para Yeoja itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kai. "gomawo gege"kata Kai yang merasa berterima kasih dan tersenyum amat manis yang membuat pipi Tao sedikit memerah. "sebaiknya kita duduk ke bangku kita sebelum seongsaengnim masuk"kata Tao yang masih terlihat rona merah di pipinya. "nde kajja"kata Kai dan menarik tangan Tao yang membuat rona merah di pipi Tao semakin terlihat jelas.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku ke tiga dekat dinding. Mereka berdua juga duduk di bangku yang sama, atau bisa di sebut jika mereka itu teman sebangku. Kalau Kai di hadang oleh siswi atau siswa yang berstatus seme, maka Tao lah yang akan mengusir mereka semua, karena Kai tidak akan berani mengusir mereka, karena takut membuat orang lain sakit hati, kata Kai.

"oh ya, Kai apa kau pulang sekolah mau ikut denganku?"tanya Tao sambil melepaskan tasnya. "kemana gege?"tanya Kai sambil menatap Tao dengan lucu. Karena Tao tidak tahan dengan wajah Kai, dia pun mencubit pipi Kai dengan pelan. "kau sungguh imut, pantas saja mereka semua menginginkanmu"kata Tao sambil menggoyangkan kepala Kai sambil mencubit pipinya.

"henakah(benarkah)?"tanya Kai yan tidak jelas. "nde"kata Tao dan melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Kai. "gege, tadi mau mengajak aku kemana?"tanya Kai kepada Tao. "gege ingin mengajak Kai ke...toko buku untuk mencari komik baru, Kai mau?"tanya Tao dengan berharap Kai akan menyetujui ajakkannya kali ini. Tao memang sudah terlalu sering untuk mengajak Kai pergi bersama dan hasil ajakkannya selalu sama, yaitu TOLAKKAN dari Kai. Ada tujuan sebenarnya kenapa dia mengajak Kai jalan, karena dia ingin kencan bersama Kai. Aneh memang, tapi itulah adanya. Karena selama ini Tao sudah menyukai Kai secara diam diam.

"emmm... baiklah gege, karena hari ini aku pulang sendiri, jadi aku mau ikut ke toko buku, sekalian mau cari komik juga"kata Kai yang membuat wajah Tao berseri – seri karena gembir. "aakkkhhhh, akhirnya kau mau ikut juga Kai-ie"kata Tao sambil memeluk tubuh Kai, sangking senangnya. Seluruh murid yang melihat hal itu merasa kesal karena Tao bisa memeluk Kai.

"gege, kenapa kau memelukku, kita jadi di lihatin sama semua orang"kata Kai yang masih berada di pelukkan Tao. Tao pun segera melepaskan pelukkannya dari Kai. Tao pun segera mencium pipi Kai dengan lembut "itu karena aku terlalu senang Kai-ie" kata Tao setelah mencium pipi Kai yang membuat seluruh orang yang melihatnya menjadi kesal setengah mati.

Pipi Kai mulai terlihat semburan merah yang membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dan juga imut. "gege, kau mencium pipi Kai lagi"kata Kai sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. "itu tanda terima kasih gege kepadamu Kai-ie"kata Tao yang di balas anggukkan dari Kai. Setiap Tao berterima kasih dengan Kai, maka dia akan selalu mencium pipi Kai dengan lembut.

_Teeeeeettttttt~_

Bunyi bel sekoah terdengar sangat memekakan telinga. Itu tanda bel masuk sekolah. Sebagian murid yang berada di luar kelas segera masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing – masing. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, guru guru pun segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing – masing untuk memulai pelajaran pertama, begitu juga di kelas Jongin.

* * *

Di sebuah gedung tinggi yang bertingkat lebih dari 15, terlihat seorang namja tampan yang memiliki kulit yang putih pucat, serta wajah yang datar dan dingin sedang berjalan dengan santainya di daerah lobi gedung itu menuju Lift yang ada. Sesekali para pegawai yang melihat namja tampan itu akan menunduk dengan hormat kepadanya dan dia tidak akan pernah mau membalas sapaan dari para pegawainya itu.

Oh Sehun, nama namja tampan itu sekarang sedang berada di dalam Lift seorang diri, karena itu Lift khusus untuknya seorang. Dia melihat jam tangannya yang berada di sebelah tangan kirinya. Sedikit berdecak kesal, itu yang di lakukan oleh Sehun.

_Ting_~

Suara Lift berbunyi dan segera pintu lift itu terbuka. Sehun keluar dari Lift itu. "pasti dia sedang tidak ada di ruangannya" kata Sehun bermonolong. Dia pun segera pergi dari depan Lift menuju sebuah ruangan yang sudah di hapalnya betul ruangan siapa itu.

_Kriet~_

"sampai kapan kalian akan melakukan itu?"tanya Sehun sambil berdiri di depan pintu yang baru saja di bukanya. Dia melihat orang yang sedang di carinya sedari tadi sedang berciuman panas dengan ke kasihnya.

"aish~, kenapa kau selalu mengganggu acara ciuman panas kami Oh Sehun"kata Park Chanyeol yang sekarang menjadi asisten serta sahabat Sehun. Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu setelah menutup pintu ruangan itu. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk yang ada di ruangan itu.

Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang duduk di hadapan namja chingunya segera memutar tubuhnya dan duduk di pangkuan sang namja chingu sambil memeluk leher namja chingunya dengan erat. "ada apa kau datang kesini?"tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit ketus. "jangan begitu changi, dia itu bos kita" kata namja chingunya Chanyeol, a.k.a Wu Yifan atau Kris. "tapi dia sudah mengganggu acara kita gege" kata Chanyeol dengan manja. "kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti" kata Kris sambil tersenyum mesum ke arah Chanyeol, yang membuat wajah Chanyeol memerah sempurna.

"Cih dasar, pasangan namsan tower mulai ber lovey dovey"kata Sehun mencibir dan segera mengambil majalah yang ada di meja di hadapannya saat ini. "kau hanya iri saja Sehun-ah" kata Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun tertawa kecil sambil membalik halaman majalah yang di bacanya. "aku tidak mungkin cemburu dengan kalian berdua. Lagian aku bisa mendapatkan yeoja mana pun yang aku mau bukan seperti kalian pasangan yang aneh"kata Sehun mencibir mereka berdua.

"cih, suatu saat kau pasti akan terkena karma seperti kami Oh Sehun"kata Kris dan di angguki oleh Chanyeol. "itu tidak mungkin gege"kata Sehun dengan cuek. "kita lihat saja nanti, jika kau sudah seperti kami maka kau harus membelikan kami mobil sport keluaran baru Sehun-ah" kata Chanyeol.

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Di bukanya pintu itu, dan membalik badannya menghadap pasangan KrisYeol, "hanya itu? Baiklah, aku akan memberikannya kepada kalian jika aku seperti kalian, tapi jika tidak, kalian berdua harus keluar dari perusahaanku ini dan juga kalian berikan mobil sport kalian untukku, lumayan untuk koleksiku di rumah"kata Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

Chanyeol merasa takut dengan ancaman Sehun tadi. "gege, bagaimana ini? Jika dia tidak seperti kita bisa bisa kita akan di pecat olehnya"kata Chanyeol kepada Kris. Kris mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut. "kau tenang saja baby, dia pasti akan sama seperti kita, gege jamin itu"kata Kris. "baiklah, jika gege berkata seperti itu, aku percaya" kata Chanyeol.

"apa kau mau lanjut kegiatan kita tadi?"tanya Kris dengan senyuman mesumnya kearah Chanyeol. "dasar prevet. Tapi... ayo kita lanjut" kata Chanyeol dan akhirnya ciuman panas mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi pun meraka lanjutkan kembali.

* * *

Siang hari pun tiba. Seluruh siswa siswi Shining Junior High School pun akhirnya bisa bebas hari ini karena mereka bisa pulang. Tidak terkecuali Kai dan Tao. Saat ini mereka berdua saat ini sedang berjalan menuju halte bus untuk pergi ke toko buku seperti yang di janjikan oleh Tao tadi kepada Kai.

"gege" panggil Kai yang saat ini ada di samping Tao. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Tao yang memegang tangan Kai dengan lembut. "nde Kai-ie"jawab Tao singkat. Senyuman tidak lepas dari wajah Tao sedari tadi pulang sekolah, karena Tao senang bisa memegang tangan Kai yang lembut itu.

"apa nanti disana ada jual komik pororo?"tanya Kai kepada Tao. Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di halte bis. Mereka mendudukkan diri mereka di bangku yang tersedia di halte tersebut. Tao terlihat berpikir sesaat. "molla tapi nanti kita cari bersama sama ya"kata Tao sambil tersenyum ke arah Kai. "nde gege"jawab Kai.

Keadaan hening seketika. Sesekali kepala mereka akan bergerak mengikuti mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Tautan tangan mereka juga tidak terlepas sedari tadi, atau Tao yang tidak mau melepaskannya. Sampai akhirnya bis yang akan mengantar mereka ke toko buku pun datang. "kajja kita naik Kai-ie"ajak Tao kepada Kai.

Saat mereka masuk ke dala Bus, semua penumpang yang ada di sana menatap ke arah Kai tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. entah apa yang ada di pikiran para penumpang itu semua saat menatap Kai. Tao dan Kai mengambil duduk yang berada di bagian tengah, dengan Kai yang duduk di dekat jendela.

Terdengar bisikkan dari setiap penumpang yang ada disana. Tao merasa risih dengan bisikkan mereka dan akhirnya memutuskan mengambil handphone dan earphone nya di dalam tas. "Kai pakai ini"kata Tao sambil menyerahkan aerphone yang sudah tersambung ke handphone miliknya.

Kai menatap Tao dengan bingung, yang terlihat sangat imut saat ini. Hal itu membuat semua penumpang menjadi berteriak tertahan melihat keimutan Kai. Tao yang mengetahui arti pandangan Kai pun segera memasangkan aerphonenya itu kepada Kai tanpa ada persetujuan dari orangnya sendiri. "perjalanan menuju toko buku memakan waktu yang lama, jadi kau harus memakai ini supaya tidak merasa bosan"kata Tao yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah alasan. Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengikuti perkataan Tao.

Selama perjalanan, terjadi keheningan di antara Tao dan juga Kai, karena Tao sesekali melihat ke sekeliling sambil menatap para penumpang dengan tajam, dan Kai sesekali ikut bernyanyi dari earphone yang di dengarnya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

* * *

Tidak terasa, akhirnya Tao dan Kai pun sampai di toko buku. Aerphone yang di pakai oleh Kai pun juga sudah di lepaskan. Mereka baru saja keluar dari Bus yang mereka tumpangi tadi. "wah~ baru kali ini aku kesini gege. Kajja kita masuk sekarang"kata Kai dan segera menarik tangan Tao untuk masuk ke dalam toko buku itu. Tao hanya menurut saja dan ikut berjalan di belakang Kai.

Sesampainya di dalam toko buku, Kai tetap menarik tangan Tao untuk mengikutinya kemana pun yang di mau. Terkadang Tao ikut tersenyum saat melihat sinar bahagia di wajah Kai. mungkin inilah yang di nama kan _CINTA_, _saat orang yang kita suka tersenyum dan bahagia, maka kita akan ikut merasakan kebahagiannya dan jika orang yang kita menangis dan tersakiti, maka kita akan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada hati kita_. Itulah pendapat Tao tentang cinta dan dia sekarang merasakan hal itu terhadap teman sekaligus sahabatnya yang manja dan juga manis itu.

"kajja kita ke tempat komik, gege mau cari komik favorit gege terlebih dahulu" kata Tao yang sekarang malahan menarik tangan Kai. "tapi Kai ingin ke sana, Kai ingin melihat boneka"kata Kai sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat kumpulan beberapa boneka. Ya memang di toko buku ini memiliki 2 tingkat dan gedung yang luas, toko buku ini juga tidak hanya menjual buku saja, bahkan boneka, alat sekolah, main dan lainnya juga ada di jual di sini.

"kalau begitu, Kai kesanalah duluan. Nanti jika gege sudah mendapatakn komik yang gege cari, gege akan segera menyusul Kai"kata Tao yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Kai. "baiklah, aku sana dulu gege, cepat susul aku ya gege"kata Kai dan segera melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan pergi meninggalkan Tao di kumpulan komik.

* * *

Kai berjalan di antar rak – rak tempat para boneka berada. Matanya sesekali berbinar saat melihat boneka – boneka yang bentuknya sangat cantik menurutnya itu. Kai memang sangat menyukai boneka, terutama boneka dengan bentuk kartun favoritnya Pororo dan juga Krong. Kai juga mengumpul boneka di ruangan kamarnya.

Sangking asiknya memandang boneka, Kai tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang sampai membuatnya terjatuh kelantai.

Bruk

"aawww"kata Kai yang meringis sakit karena terjatuh.

"gwechanayo? Apa kau baik baik saja?"tanya seorang namja yang tidak sengaja di tabrak Kai tadi. Kai mengangkat kepalanya menatap namja itu.

Deg

Deg

Jantung Kai berdetak tidak menentu. Dia juga merasa pipinya panas. Matanya membulat dengan lucunya dan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit membentuk huruf 'O'. "tampan"kata Kai tanpa sadar. Namja yang di bilang 'tampan' oleh Kai itu, tersenyum lembut ke arah Kai.

"apa kau tidak apa apa?"tanya namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kai menyambut uluran tangan itu dan masih menatap namja itu tanpa berkedip. "apa kau tidak apa apa?"ulang namja itu. Kai menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "mianhae, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu tadi"kata namja itu, padahal bukan dialah yang salah. Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Oh Sehun imnida, kau siapa anak manis?"tanya namja yang bernama Sehun itu ke arah Kai. "Kim Jongin imnida"kata Kai dengan datar yang masih menatap Sehun. Terjadi keheningan sesaat sampai akhirnya Suara Kai memecahkan keheningan. "KYAAA HYUNG KAU SANGAT TAMPAN"kata Kai dengan keras yang membuat semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka memandang mereka dengan aneh. Sehun meminta maaf kepada orang orang yang memandang mereka karena perbuatan Kai tadi. "mianhae, mianhae" kata Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya pelan.

"sebaiknya kita keluar dulu untuk berbicara"kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan Kai ke arah luar. 'dia namja atau yeoja? Kenapa tangannya bisa selembut ini?' pikir Sehun saat merasakan tangan Kai yang sangat lembut seperti tangan yeoja, bahkan dia tidak yakin kalau ada yeoja yang memiliki tangan lembut seperti Kai. Kai hanya diam dan memandang Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar. Tao yang terpisah dari Kai pun tidak menyadari jika sahabat sekaligus cintanya itu sedang di aja keluar oleh namja yang tidak di kenal sama sekali.

Sehun akhirnya mengajak Kai keluar menuju tempat parkiran. Kai tidak berhenti menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang berbinar binar. "nah sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau tadi berteriak tiba – tiba Jonginie?"tanya Sehun dengan lembut. Entah kenapa saat ini dia bisa bersikap lembut dengan Kai padahal dia baru kenal tadi. "karena hyung sangat tampan"kata Kai dengan polos dan jujur apa adanya. "benarkah?" tanya Sehun. Kai segera menganggukan kepalanya cepat. "kau juga manis Jonginie"kata Sehun tiba – tiba yang membuat pipi Kai semakin terlihat memerah.

"kau dengan siapa kesini Jonginie?"tanya Sehun lembut. "aku bersama Tao gege" kata Kai yang membuat Sehun mengerutkan kening. "terus kemana dia?"tanya Sehun penasaran. "dia masih ada di dalam toko buku, dia sedang mencari komik favoritnya" kata Kai dengan polos. "kau sungguh polos dan menggemaskan Jonginie"Kata Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Kai dengan lembut. Kai tersenyum menerima perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya.

Setau Sehun, dia tidak pernah suka melihat anak kecil atau pun anak sekolah, karena menurutnya anak kecil mau pun anak sekolah itu merepotkan. Tapi sepertinya pemikiran Sehun yang seperti itu harus di buangnya jauh jauh, karena ketika dia bertemu dengan Jongin membuat dia merasa senang dan bahagia tersendiri. Jongin juga manis dan imut. Sehun juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berubah seperti ini ketika melihat Jongin.

"Kai-ah, ternyata kau ada disini. Siapa yang bersama denganmu itu?"kata sebuah suara dari belakang mereka. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun ke arah belakang. "Tao ge"kata Kai dan segera berjalan mendekati Tao. "sini aku kenali dengan hyung yang tampan ini. Sehun hyung ini Tao gege, Tao ge ini Sehun hyung"kata Kai sambil mengenalkan Sehun kepada Tao dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Tao, sahabat Kai di sekolah"kata Tao sambil menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Entah kenapa Tao tidak suka melihat Sehun saat ini. "Sehun, kau harus memanggilku hyung karena aku lebih tua darimu"kata Sehun dengan datar. Mungkin ini bisa di katakan hal yang di benci oleh Sehun, berbeda saat bersama Kai tadi, entah kenapa saat Tao ada membuat Sehu merasa kesal sendiri.

"oh ya Kai, kajja kita pulang, ini sudah sore, nanti kau di cari oleh bumonimmu lagi" kata Tao sambil menarik tangan Kai. Kai mempoutkan bibirnya sesaat. "tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun hyung? Kai masih ingin dengannya"kata Kai yang membuat Tao kesal mendengarnya, sebaliknya Sehun yang mendengarnya dengan bahagia. Entahlah dia juga bingung kenapa dia bahagia mendengar ucapan Kai tadi. "tapi kau nanti bisa di marahi appamu Kai"kata Tao yang membuat Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"aku mau pulang dengan Sehun hyung saja"kata Kai dengan tiba tiba. "Tapi Sehun hyung sibuk Kai"kata Tao yang mencoba membuat Kai mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini. "ani, Sehun hyung pasti tidak sibuk. Apa Sehun hyung sibuk?"tanya Kai dengan pandangan puppy eyesnya. Sehun jadi gemas melihat Kai dan ingin membawa Kai ke tempat di mana dia bisa menyembunyikan Kai untuk dirinya sendiri.

"ani, hyung tidak sibuk kok"kata Sehun yang membuat Kai senang. "hyung mau kah kau mengantar kami pulang? Aku mau pulang bersama hyung"kata Kai yang masih memandang Kai dengan pandangan puppy eyesnya. "baiklah, hyung akan mengantarmu pulang"kata Sehun yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kai itu. "yeeaah, kau sungguh baik hyung. kajja kita pulang sekarang" kata Kai yang membuat Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka pun berjalan ke arah mobil Sehun dengan Tao yang mengikuti dari belakang mereka.

* * *

TBC

Thank's To

Guest, miszshanty05, myuu myuu, nisa marni, jungjaegun, lee minji elf, Baby Magnae, Ydwi, BluePrince14, , magnae-line, meyminimin,

yang sudah mereview ff gaje saya.

Saya minta maaf jika ada Typo.

udah saya usahai untuk memeriksa ulang ff ini supaya tidak ada typo, tapi saya hanyalah anak biasa yang juga bisa berbuat salah.

jika masih ada typo akan saya usahai untuk menghilangkannya.

mungkin karena mata saya yang sudah mulai berkurang min nya sehingga ada typo yang tidak terhapus.

Review nya jangan lupa ya.

di tunggu.


End file.
